


Replication

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Android!Stiles, Dark fic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Other, Rape, Robotics, Three Laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a life is cut short by an accident, would you give anything to have even a part of your loved one back?  What if you can keep a part of their mind alive in a different body?  Would you do it?  Would you put them through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death. And this is set in a future similar to Almost Human’s era so robotics and technology is at a higher grade then it is in our world. Most of the rest of the series is still the same, some minor changes and you’ll catch them as they come.

Stiles waved to his dad and pulled out for school, he was belted in, he looked both ways, and he used his turn signal. His dad smiled and waved as he watched his son leave for school, and was turning to go in the house when the sound of metal on metal caught his attention and he turned to see another car had sped out and plowed the driver’s side of Stiles’ car in, as it flipped his car over.   
  
Stiles saw his dad running towards him… he knew he was dying. He wanted to tell his dad it was okay. Wanted to tell him he loved him. But he couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come. And as his world was swallowed up in darkness he hoped his dad wouldn’t kill himself from the grief of being alone.   
  
Darkness. Stiles was floating in a dark place, he could hear sounds around him. Blurry and disjointed noises. He felt Scott touch him and felt what little pain there was drain away. He felt Scott tell him his dad was here. Felt him tell him to hang on a little longer. He didn’t know why he was hanging on. He was dying. He could feel everything in his body slowing down, turning off as he slipped farther and farther into this dark place. He felt like he was going to sleep… just drifting into nothingness…   
  
BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT EVERYWHERE   
  
“Wha?” Stiles tried to move to cover his eyes but he couldn’t move his arms. He looked around wildly at the blurry bright colors. Slowly they came into focus. His dad. Scott, Isaac, and Derek were all in the room. Erica and Boyd were in the doorway watching. He looked confused, why couldn’t he move his arms. Then he realized why. A display appeared in his vision, explaining that he was just a head, no body yet. He began to panic and everything when black again. And almost instantly things seemed to fade back into existing. Less intense this time.   
  
His dad was in different cloths, so was everyone else. His dad and Scott were there and he knew Derek was in the door way. It’d just been a second, why had everyone changed cloths. A display popped up and told Stiles he’d been offline for a week. Stiles frowned. Offline? How could he be offline? He wasn’t a… and as he turned his head slightly he realized he could see his body in the hospital bed, entirely intact, only a wire bundle running from the back of his neck into the base of his new head connected him to his body. He looked questioningly out at everyone and Scott asked everyone to step out so he could explain, the sheriff nodded, he knew it would be easier to take from his son’s best friend then him. Once everyone was gone Scott walked over and sat where he was level with Stiles’ new eye line.   
  
“You remember the crash?” Scott kept eye contact with him.   
  
“Yeah… I remember…” Stiles stopped and looked panicked over at his body and then back at Scott. “I was dying wasn’t I?” He swallowed hard, a feat he wasn’t sure was really working since he didn’t have much of a neck yet.   
  
“Yeah. You still are sort of. They brought in a blank nuero template for one of the new Synth and hooked it up to your brain stem. It’s transferring you over here, letting your brain keep your body alive so they can study it to make a perfect replica for you to have when this is over.”   
  
“My body’s going to be dead…” Stiles processed this slowly. “Are.. is dad going to bury that me with mom?” Scott looked like he was thinking about something and eventually nodded. “I figured.” Stiles looked over at his body, thinking of all it’d been through and survived. It felt surreal to be killed by a car crash after everything that happened. “And the Synth me?” Stiles turned back to Scott.   
  
“When it’s fully grown he’s got the paper work filled out already for you to take up where you left off in your life. School, all of it. We chipped in to get the latest nuero upgrades so you’ll have full range of motion, full sensory input, might even see if they can upgrade you to werewolf status or higher.” Scott grinned.   
  
“Well that’ll give us a whole lot more to talk about.” Stiles smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.   
  
“You’re still weirded out about this aren’t you?” Scott asked.   
  
“I’m a head, with a little bit of neck… attached to a dying body, that happens to be my body… and I’m watching it die… and I’m still alive… and yeah it’s like 10 kinds of strange for me. The odd thing… I feel calmer about it.” Stiles frowned. “Normally I’d be all kinds of freaking out and spastic about it… but I’m mostly calm.” He looked at Scott’s face and squinted. “Why am I calm?”   
  
“They turned your head on before.. do you…”   
  
“When I had a fit and freaked out, continue.”   
  
“Well they’d turned you on at full intensity, to see if the system could handle all of you. And the shock was a bit much for your mind to take with all your feelings fully on. So the doctors dialed it down to about 1/3rd of what you were and wanted to see if you could handle that better.” Scott looked sheepish.   
  
“That explains a lot. I’ll remember to yell at you about it when I have hands to smack you with.” Stiles chuckled a little. “Also explains why I feel like I’m on some high level pain killers. I just… feel vaguely numb.” He tilted his head and thought about things. “What model nuero?” Stiles finally asked, he’d done a report a year ago about Synth technologies so he had some ideas what he was in for.   
  
“They said it was the r411-5?” Scott made a face like he hoped that was right.   
  
“Wow. That’s kind of impressive. I’d heard they were out but I didn’t know anyone had any. They weren’t going to put them into standard Synths because they figured out they were a pretty good fit for terminal patiences who wanted to keep on living. So.. makes sense.” Stiles felt his lower neck twitch and thought about it so the display would come up and show him he’d just grown another inch of neck. “Holy shit they got the self replicating cyber skin working?” Stiles looked at Scott.   
  
“Yeah, they said it was the best way to get your body built so all the nerves were as organic as they could make them. They’ll install the robotic parts as you develop enough body to cover them. They’re a little worried about how you’ll take it waking up and seeing robotic ribs and such.” Scott smiled.   
  
“I’d be kind of happy. Mostly because I’d get to watch them building me. That sounded way less fucked up in my head.” Stiles chuckled.   
  
“It sounded exactly like you.” Scott leaned in and put his hand on Stiles’ cheek.   
  
“Oh they got the sensory settings perfect.” Stiles leaned as much as he could into the touch. “That feels exactly how you should feel, or always did… do… god damn the tenses.” Stiles paused and looked over at his body. “Uh… Scott…” Stiles licked his lips and turned back to his friend. “Synths don’t have genitals.” He stated, hoping his friend would catch on.   
  
“Yeah… the doctor said he needed to talk to you and your dad. Apparently they do have a program set up to give you fully functioning replicated … well basically they make a copy of what you had on your body and make it fully functioning… they just… well they need you to kind of give consent and then they can set up the program, and they’ll add it to your bill.”   
  
“Kind of give…?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Well… you know how Synths are classified right?” Scott looked away.   
  
“Owned objects, sentient property. About like a slave used to be. Only worse because you can torture a Synth till it can’t function and either get it replaced or replace the damaged parts so you can just keep fucking with it. And … god damn it.” Stiles closed his eyes and then looked at Scott. “You’re telling me I’ll have the same legal standing as a construction or sex toy Synth aren’t you.”   
  
“Yeah… and you’ll be bound by the Synth laws.” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“They’re making me three laws compliant?!” Stiles absently went to smack Scott and realized he didn’t have an arm yet.   
  
“Yeah… till the legislation goes through for Replicants, which is what you’d be classified as, you’ll be classified as a Synth plus, you’ll have more rights then a regular Synth, but.. you’ll have the three laws and have to comply to some of the standards that Synths have to.” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Remind me to flail about that when I have arms.” Stiles sighed. “I’m going to have to have the tech in here to talk specs aren’t I?” He sized Scott up.   
  
“Yes please?” Scott blushed and bit his lip.   
  
“Fine fine, I’ll save those questions till later. So… I take it I’ll be doing video conference school?” Stiles felt like telling Scott the new skin he was growing felt itchy but he didn’t want Scott scratching it just yet.   
  
“They’ve got the data feed set up for when they connect you to the net. That way you can get the experience and the memories of being in class, but you’ll mostly be projected into the classrooms.”   
  
“Virtual Stiles. I like.” Stiles thought about it for a second, and pulled back in his head till he was in a room where he was standing in the cloths he’d been in during the accident and looking at the room like it was a big screen tv. “Hang on Scott going to try something.” He let his face go slack as he retreated into the digital head space. He started looking through the files and programs they’d installed as well as the apps. He rolled his eyes at some of the icons that popped up, making a mental note of what he was changing when he got out of here. He came back to himself and looked at Scott. “So… my projection will wear what ever I have my avatar set in my head to wear. I’ll want my cloths scanned at the house.” He bit his lip. “Under my desk, there’s a notebook of bar codes. When they give you the scanner go there and scan every single bar code for me.”   
  
“Why?” Scott got suspicious as he squinted at Stiles’ head.   
  
“It’s nothing bad. I just… I kind of have a digital editing software for virtual avatars that lets you scan in your real life cloths for digital use, and I kept all my bar codes down there. Including the stuff I bought that dad doesn’t know about.”   
  
“Like?” He crossed his arms.   
  
“I’m not..”   
  
“Tell me what you’re not telling me.” Scott quipped.   
  
“I bought some sex toys and some sexy outfits and things to use on myself and for if I ever get to go out and I figure with the nuero processer I’ll be able to feel things in my digital landscape like I would to my body… I can kind of… use them in here.” Stiles felt like he should be blushing but he couldn’t. “And I can’t stop talking … why can’t I stop talking?” Stiles looked panicked and then glared at Scott.   
  
“Sorry, I…”   
  
“You just three lawed me.” He glared and bit his lip. He felt like he was going to cry, a small indicator popped up indicating that his tear ducts weren’t stocked for emotional reactions just yet. Damn.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Scott sighed. “We’re going to have to kind of get used to not giving you direct commands till after that’s deactivated.”   
  
“Yeah that’d be nice.” Stiles frowned but sighed and looked away.   
  
“If I scan it and maybe take it to a store and see if they mind if I scan a few things for you there… am I forgiven?” Scott gave his pouty face.   
  
“Yes.” Stiles smiled at him. “You’re good to me Scotty.” He sighed. “So maybe bring the doctors back in and we’ll get some tech questions out of the road.”   
  
“Sure!” Scott smiled and took off like a shot.   
  
“Werewolves.” He shook his head as best he could and waited. He didn’t have long, they came back in and he was much calmer to talk about things. With his insistence they brought in his new spine, fully robotic in nature but with an upgradable wifi network system that could be replaced with out removing the whole spine. They opened the sleeve like opening that his neck had been building and slid the new hardware into place; the wetware detecting it and adding it instantly. Stiles smiled, happy to have a spine again, but also so he could move his head more freely. And the access to the net, though limited because of the hospital’s restrictions, was great. They told him he’d have to spend about a month growing the new body over the robotic body, and with in a month of having his chest back he’d have the Synth organs fully grown so he’d be capable of doing everything he needed to keep his body supplied with energy and fuel. He wouldn’t have to eat, but could eat a regular diet. They just suggested against going straight to normal food because of his stomach’s lack of natural bacteria yet.   
  
With out which, eating would just make him violently ill. He accepted that he’d be on a restricted diet, but could live with it. He was mostly left in sleep mode when he didn’t have visitors to conserve energy till he had more of his chest ready for shaping. Once the torso skin was grown he was able to stay on all the time because they put in a power core where his heart should be, and set up a flap to access it if he ever needed a replacement. Scott had been a wonderful friend and scanned a few things for him, including a few sex toys that he had to google how to use. It was still strange for him to have his body laying there as the detailed scanners mapped his physical body and relayed information to the Synth skin to shape his body to the same parameters. He was hanging there waiting for his dad to visit when a couple doctors and technicians came in and explained his dad had signed off on the sexual functionality forms, so he wouldn’t be coming in today while they programmed his sex organs. When he failed to blush again he finally asked the doctor about it.   
  
“Oh, we’ve not had much call for a blush in Synths outside of some retailers wanting them for sex dolls.” He chuckled. “But hang on.” He went and got a tool and told Stiles to think of something extremely embarrassing. He did and as he thought about it his body blushed, he hadn’t noticed he did that still. The doctor pointed a long pen like device at his body and did a detailed scan of his face and then pointed it at Stiles’ new head and torso and suddenly Stiles could feel the heat of his blush and how far it extended. “There you go.”   
  
“Thanks. I … I like being able to emote more. Makes me feel more real.” Stiles blushed again and liked feeling it.   
  
“Perfectly fine. Our goal is to make you feel as real as possible. Now that being said, these gentlemen are from Pine Robotics, the people behind the Synth bodies. I’ll be stepping out while they perform the calibrations for your body to grow your new sex glands and systems. They’ll also be running the high def scans of that region of your body to ensure that everything works properly.”   
  
“Okay doc. I’ll see you later today?” He nodded and waved.   
  
“Let’s give you some privacy.” One of the guys smiled as he went over and closed the curtains and locked the door. “Don’t want anyone walking in on this part now do we.”   
  
“I guess not…” Stiles felt uneasy about how this guy was acting.   
  
“So you understand the basics of how this works right?” He wheeled over a pelvis bone looking part.   
  
“Sort of.” Stiles frowned.   
  
“We’ll need to sexually stimulate your body’s penis to get detailed scans of it soft and hard, as well as bring you to orgasm to analyze your discharge and to get a few readings. Now, we did get a new procedure to work recently with another guy in your situation, and we wanted to know if it’s something you wanted to have done?”   
  
“What’s that?” Stiles blinked   
  
“We harvested his testicles and worked them into a transplant for his Synth scrotum so that he was able to produce his own sperm and have his own children later on if he so chose.” The man watched Stiles carefully.   
  
“Yeah…” Stiles tried not to choke up at the thought. “If you can… I’d… I’d like that.” He nodded.   
  
“Okay. When we’re done here, we’ll shut you down and let the procedure be done and when you wake up you’ll have a functional penis with your own testicles fully integrated.”   
  
“That’s nice.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“So, let’s get started.” He turned to the other guy. “Right, get his cloths off, while I ask the questions.” Stiles felt a little affronted at how cavalier they were with stripping his body completely naked and exposed as they positioned the scanner to run over his body. He was about to say something when the guy moved back in front of him. “Right, no biological reactions until you are told other wise.” Stiles felt something lock inside his head. “And you will answer every question truthfully.”   
  
“Yes.” Stiles felt something else lock. He knew he was still aware, but he also knew they were using the three laws to control him at the same time. He was really starting to worry.   
  
“Prior to death had you had any sexual contact with yourself?”   
  
“I masturbated that morning in the shower.” Stiles felt his face blush on his new body but not on his human body.   
  
“Good. How many orgasms did you have that day?”   
  
“Three, my standard before school schedule, keeps me from getting unwanted boners in school.” Stiles felt mortified.   
  
“And did you have any sex with anyone else prior to those masturbatory releases?”   
  
“No, I’m a virgin.” Stiles looked away.   
  
“Ah, always good to know. But a bit of a shame.” He noted. “Homosexual, Bisexual, Heterosexual or another sexuality?”   
  
“Bisexual Polyamorous.” Stiles replied, feeling oddly embarrassed.   
  
“Nice, means we’ll have some settings to help set up for you.” He looked over at the scan settings. “Seems good so far. Okay, top, bottom or other?”   
  
“I’m more a bottom in my fantasies, I could probably top, but I like the idea of being on bottom.” Stiles tried not to look at the doctor.   
  
“Noted. Now tell me what a typical masturbation session is for you.”   
  
“If it’s a fast session it’s just me pulling out of my jeans and jerking off, if I have time I pull my lube out and finger myself while I jerk off.” Stiles hadn’t ever told anyone that before.   
  
“Would you be interested in a self lubricating gland for your anus to make anal sex easier?” The doctor looked at his notes.   
  
“Yes.” Stiles could see the fun in that, and the savings of not having to buy lube for his new ass would be pretty damn great too.   
  
“Okay, I want you to have a biological response now. Think of all of your sexual fantasies one after another back to back and get yourself fully erect.” Stiles blushed; his body blushing too as he watched his former cock get rock hard under the scanner.   
  
“Nice piece of meat kid, I can see why you’d want to keep it.” The other tech spoke with a smirk.   
  
“Thanks…” Stiles felt self conscious as the scanner finished, and for a moment he thought they’d cover his naked body up but instead they shut off the scanner and moved it out of the way, leaving him fully exposed. They calibrated the hip bone looking machine and attached what looked like a handle to the front of it. They brought the machine over and opened the flap of skin just below his belly button and slid the piece of metal home into its connection to his spine. Instantly data started to stream from sub folders in Stiles’ mind to the pelvis he now had. And slowly he felt his ass form and as he looked down he saw the Synth skin shape over what had looked like a handle till he saw his limp dick hanging in front of him. It even created a scrotum for him, but he could tell it was empty.   
  
“The surgery will implant them in, and the Synth organs will keep them vital and alive, and slowly replicate them cell by cell so that eventually you’ll have fully integrated Synth balls.” The first Tech explained. “Now for the calibration test.” The other tech grinned before going back to Stiles’ body. He turned the scanner back on and set it over Stiles’ cock which was still hard. “Stiles tell me you want us to do what ever it takes to finish this calibration.”   
  
“I want you to do what ever it takes to finish this calibration.” Stiles wondered why they’d have him say that. He’d already consented, but the Tech nodded and the other one began jerking Stiles’ body off.   He started to complain but the first Tech told him to shut up till he was told to speak. Silently he watched in horror as his body was molested by this man he’d only met a little while ago. The bad part was he could feel it. In a distant sort of way he could still feel input from his body, enough to know he was being jerked off. And when he looked away the Tech ordered him to watch. He watched as the guy jerked him off, playing with his cock till he felt the familiar swell and knew what was coming.   
  
“He said he also likes to play with his ass.” The first Tech supplied and the guy walked around Stiles, stuck a couple fingers in Stiles’ human mouth till they were moist and went around and slid them home in Stiles ass. Instantly his cock swelled and started pumping cum all over his naked body. “Nice out put kid. It’s probably that huge because you’ve not jerked off since the accident. Though because of that the scans and everything, you’ll put out that much of a load every time for the rest of your life.” He smirked as he calibrated a few settings. “Make your cock hard over here.” Stiles instantly got and erection for the first time with his new cock. The Tech checked the data and scans coming in and programmed some files into Stiles. He could see some of the coding and was impressed with the data involved. “Okay, come test this side of things.” The guy slid out of the way as the other tech came over and grasp Stiles new cock and began stroking, he could feel it much more intensely now.   
  
The new Tech slid his same two fingers into Stiles ass and worked over his prostate. Finger fucking Stiles hard and using that new self lubricating ass to his advantage as he worked Stiles to a silent dry orgasm. Stiles hung there coming down from the bliss of one of the most powerful orgasms of his life and looked at the guy with a mixture of thanks and contempt.   
  
“Aww don’t look like you didn’t like that.” The guy chuckled. “We’re just getting started.” He smirked. “Got to test out that ass before we’re done.” Stiles looked at him in horror. This was going to be his first time. The guy while the other tech watched on. Taken by someone he didn’t really know and didn’t want touching him while they had an audience. He wanted to protest, he wanted to scream stop. But when the guy opened his mouth Stiles found a new level of horror. “Tell me you want me to fuck your tight little virgin ass for all it’s worth. Tell me you want me to fuck your virgin slutty ass bitch.” Stiles felt himself blush as he stammered his way through his lines, trying not to say them. “Louder bitch, really sell it this time. Moan a little while you’re saying it. Make me believe you want nothing more then my cock up your ass.” Stiles found himself moaning like a whore and begging like a slut to be fucked by this guy.   
  
“I think you should give him what he wants.” The other guy grinned.   
  
“I think you’re right. Bitch, I don’t want you to say anything except faster or harder so I know how you like it.” Stiles felt his face redden as the guy went over, and slipped out of his cloths. “Better lube up.” He smirked before turning Stiles’ human head to the side and sliding his big dick into Stiles’ body’s mouth. Stiles felt dirty and used but couldn’t stop looking due to the order to watch. He watched as his mouth was fucked till the guy’s dick was hard and shinny with his spit. And then he watched as the guy walked around, hiked his legs up over his shoulders and with out much preamble slammed his dick to the base in Stiles’ ass. He could feel it all. And he desperately didn’t want to. “Sync synapse response time.” The guy in his ass ordered. Suddenly Stiles felt everything perfectly. His new ass clenching and making his body clench at the same time. He could feel his self lubricating function kicking in while his body couldn’t self lubricate. And he felt it and even got hard as the guy jerked him off while fucking him. He worked hard and soon was rewarded with another large orgasm from Stiles’ body, causing his Synth body to have another dry orgasm.   
  
Stiles blushed as he looked down and realized he was leaking lube from his ass. The tech kept fucking his body till eventually he dumped a load in Stiles’ human ass.   
  
“Can’t let you die a virgin, that just seems wrong.” The second guy smirked as he walked over, his slick cock still out in the open as he approached Stiles. “Now let’s test the settings over here. He sat down on a chair, noting the patch of slick lubricant on the floor under Stiles and smirking. “Already got you going did I? He smirked harder as he pushed some controls and the brace Stiles’ limbless torso and head were on lowered Stiles right down on the guy’s ass. He set a series of commands and smirked as the machine lifted and lowered Stiles at a very brutal pace, fucking him onto the guy he was on top of.   
  
On and on Stiles was fucked on the guy’s dick, his self lubricating ass making it easy for the guy to fuck him senseless. Before long he was experiencing another dry orgasm and not long after that the tightening of his ass brought the tech off in him. The guy slowly pulled out and smiled, before lining his dick up to Stiles’ face and fucking his Synth throat. He’d had Stiles’ ass and mouth in both bodies now. Stiles kept eye contact with the man all through out the blow job, though his expression clearly showed he wanted to look away. The guy eventually pulled out after feeding Stiles a smaller then normal load and cleaned himself up, leaving his cum and Stiles’ lubricant to slowly leak out onto the floor. They left him like that while they programmed other aspects of his new body.   
  
“Just one last thing before we shut you down for the surgery.” The second tech smirked. He moved Stiles’ Synth body over to look at his naked human body. They unhooked Stiles from the harness and moved him so that he was head to toe with his body and they ordered him to have an erection on both bodies. Then they slid him down so that he was 69ing himself. Ordering him to suck himself seemed to turn them on while they filmed the little escapade. When his human body came in his mouth, his Synth body reacted by swallowing and letting his throbbing cock cram down his human throat. They eventually picked him back up and put him back on the harness, his cock spit shinned, they lowered him and moved his bed around so that he was at his human ass. A little lubrication and some maneuvering later, they had the machine fucking him into his human ass over and over again.   
  
He couldn’t do much about thrusts or such but the machine had a way of moving him that soon had his human body bucking and having its own dry orgasm. He hoped they were done with the depravity and would just shut him off for his surgery but they moved him one last time till he was laying on top of himself. They put his human cock into his Synth ass and together the Tech’s moved him up and down till he had another dry orgasm, leaving his human cock covered in the other Tech’s cum and the lube. They picked him up and hooked him back to the device and made him watch as they molested his human body cleaning it up. When they were done there was no evidence of what they’d done. They told him he could stop having an erection now, and as it went down he finally felt relief.   
  
“One last thing. You can never tell anyone about any of this no mater how you try or how much you want to. It’s our little secret.” They smirked as they shut him down for the surgery, just before he shut down he heard them utter the release command.   
  


\-------- end transmission --------

…

…

\-------- sleep mode enabled --------

…

…

…

…

…

…

\-------- modifications to biological component enabled --------

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

\-------- system is rebooting --------

…

…

\-------- scanning system data packets --------

 

…

…

…

…

\-------- system starting --------

 

…

…

…

Slowly Stiles opened his eyes; everything seemed to slowly come into focus. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in surgery but he was back in his hospital room. His human body wasn’t there anymore. He realized he wasn’t tethered anymore and slowly the realization that his body was dead and he was this machine only now sank in. He felt himself actually crying as he looked at the empty bed. He was hanging from the Synth harness again, and hanging there naked, except for the gown someone had placed over him. He suddenly felt so grateful for that act of human decency that he just kept crying. He paused when he received an alert that his dad and Scott’s phones were in the waiting room.   
  
_Hey, surgery went good as far as I can tell… I NEED A HUG ASAP, tell the nurses what ever you have to, just get your wolfy ass in here and hug me._ Stiles texted Scott.   
  
_On my way._ Scott texted back before coming in a little while later, and walking up and hugging Stiles, his arms wrapping around Stiles’ torso he held him, rubbing up and down his slightly exposed back and nuzzling in against his cheek. He held him like that till Scott made a sound of startled shock as he looked at his arms, which had black veins up and down them.   
  
“Guess that means I’m real.” Stiles started crying again and Scott quickly held him close, taking the pain away. Stiles was never so glad that werewolves couldn’t read what pain they were taking out of you, just knew it was hurt and that you needed help. His rape at the hands and … other parts… from his techs had left a scar in him that Scott’s hug and the werewolf pain absorbing power helped dissipate. When he was cried out he nudged Scott with his chin. “Can… you um… have a look down there and tell me if it looks good?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Sure.” Scott touched his best friend’s cheek before looking under the gown. “Every thing looks like it did a few months ago when we were at the beach and you had the little wardrobe malfunction.” Scott grinned and straightened out the gown. “Can I let your dad in now?”   
  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Stiles nodded, biting his lip. A little while later Jon Stilinski walked in looking at his son, the worry clear in his eye.   
  
“It’s okay pop. I’m here. I’m me. I just have to wait for the skin to grow so I can have arms and legs again.” He smiled and his dad came in close and hugged him. “Plus I’m sturdy now. Not like I can break easy anymore.” He grinned.   
  
“Doesn’t mean I want you back here for any repairs anytime soon.” He hugged Stiles and wiped tears away for both of them.   
  
“I take it… I’m on my way to the funeral home?” Stiles looked over at the empty bed.   
  
“Yeah. After the surgery was over, they you… what was left… in a transport for Shady Pines.” Jon looked older just then, more tired.   
  
“At least I’ll be in a good place.” He smiled and kissed his dad’s cheek. “Now we need to have a few talks that I’m not sure how to start….” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“What?” Jon looked worried.   
  
“Did Scott or the doctors warn you about the three laws?” Jon looked a little lost. “Law 1: A synthetic being may not injure or bring harm to a sentient being, or through inaction allow a sentient being to be injured or harmed. First law of robotics, pretty straight forward… I can’t hurt people and I can’t not save people. Pretty decent. But laws two and three are where we get issues. Law 2: A synthetic must obey any order given to it by any human, except for when it comes into conflict with the first law. In other words I have to obey every order given to me… telling me it’s time to go to sleep is going to be easier then ever… but it also mean someone can order me to do anything that wouldn’t hurt someone. Law 3: A synthetic must protect itself and its own existence as long as said protection doesn’t come into conflict with the first or second laws. So… people can order me to do things to myself… sexual things… and so long as it doesn’t threaten my existence… I have to follow orders.” His father looked shocked.   
  
“Why would they…”   
  
“Androids, robots, and Synths are all much stronger, faster, and smarter then humans. Replicants like me are… limited. For now. We’re human in our mind sets and that limits us in a fashion. But by giving us the three laws it is supposed to ensure we don’t go around killing people. Till the supreme court hears the cases about Replicants… we’re all three laws compliant.” Stiles looked away from the bed. “No mater what anyone tells you though, being ordered to do something and not being able to stop yourself… having no control over your actions and being self aware… is harmful.” Stiles looked at his dad.   
  
“Son I… did some…” Stiles made a face like he was struggling with something.   
  
“I can’t talk about it.” Stiles said with a tight lip.   
  
“Okay.” Jon hugged his son. “I’m making an exception, one of us stays with you till you get out of here. No mater what. No one is giving you any orders that we don’t agree to first.”   
  
“Thank you.” Stiles cried a little but his dad held him through the worst of it. When they were done Jon explained to the Doctors that someone was staying with Stiles round the clock. The first night Jon staid with his son, the next day it was Scott’s duty. On an on it went through the pack repeating over and over again while they waited out the rest of Stiles’ recovery. Every day he’d go to school through the virtual programs allowing him to be in class and participial. And he was spending his nights after school doing homework and filing it away in class while he hung out with family and friends. Over the weeks his new arms grew and the new attachments were wired in giving him arms and hands. He was quite happy to be able to start playing xbox again with Scott.   
  
And with in a week of that his legs were fully developed it was just a matter of learning to walk again. He started having physical therapy to get back up to speed. Before too long he was jogging on the track with Isaac. They were slowly bonding as pack mates and friends over the course of this treatment, which is why they found themselves sitting in an arboretum after their post jog cool down looking out at the sky.   
  
“I know no one’s asked this yet, but have you thought about what happens when your dad dies?” Isaac looked down a little bit avoiding eye contact with Stiles.   
  
“Not really. I’ve been trying not to think about it too much.”   
  
“I looked it up.” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“I take it it’s not as good as it was when your dad died?” He looked over at Isaac.   
  
“When my dad died they thought I did it. But in the end I was cleared, and I basically got control of his assets and things worked out. But… your dad needs to set up an executor for his estate… because till they pass any new laws or change the old ones, you’re counted as an asset that… if no one’s around to step up and say I have legal right to this or that… you’re going to be sold off at an auction along with everything you guys own and who ever buys you gets to decide how to treat you and the stuff your dad leaves behind.”   
  
“Yeah that is pretty shitty.” Stiles nodded, making a mental note to put a bug in his dad’s ear to get that set up.   
  
“And then there’s the other little thing you need to think about.” Isaac looked at Stiles carefully, taking him in as if gauging how he’d react to what he was about to say.   
  
“Spill it Lahey.” Stiles gave him a playful shove.   
  
“You are as strong or fast as any werewolf I’ve met. You can see as well as us, and when they let you start adding the upgraded software you’ll be able to use your other senses like we can. But you have advantages we don’t. You’re directly connected to the internet, so you have ready made google at your finger tips. But then there’s this.” He tapped the nearly invisible strip of skin marking where his power pack was, where his heart should have been. “I looked it up online. Those things are good for 2000 years if they’re not over used. Keeping up with us… you’ll probably still get a 1000 years out of it before you need to replace it.” Isaac looked away.   
  
“Sweet, looks like I finally have time to do stuff.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Lots of time eventually.” Isaac was looking off into space again.   
  
“Isaac?”   
  
“Werewolves seldom live to see 300. The oldest one we know about is 522 years old and his health is failing.” Isaac looked at Stile. “So you only have 20-30 years left with your dad… and after that you have us for about 200 years… and then we’ll be dead too. And… you’ll be the only real proof that any of us lived.” He looked away again, scrubbing at his face to wipe away his tears.   
  
“Isaac…”   
  
“I know it’s stupid. I mean we’d all kind of accepted that one day you’d be gone and we’d mourn you and remember you the rest of our lives…. But now… it’s strange to think that you’re going to out live us all. The pack’s going to die eventually and you’ll be left alone.”   
  
“Fuck.” Stiles looked out into the night’s sky and wondered if he’d live forever if he kept swapping out batteries. Would he out live humanity? Would he eventually die when no one was left to replace his cell, or would he be stuck in that limbo place he was in when they had him powered down. That thought… of being trapped in that place, of never crossing over to what ever place existed on the other side to be with his family and friends again worried him. He decided to do some research into it.   
  
“Isaac, can you watch my body for a bit… I’m going to do a little research and some calculations, shouldn’t be gone very long.”   
  
“Okay….?” Isaac frowned.   
  
“I have a really fast connection speed.” He smiled before closing his eyes and leaning against Isaac as he delved into a cyber space bubble of data to do some in-depth studying. Stiles had taken to the habit of dressing his avatar about the same as his body was, so he was in just a pair of sweats and a long t shirt floating in a bubble of data in the middle of an endless white room as he started sifting through data. Looking at the data on how long a Synth power core lasted and the calculations, and realized that Isaac was right. Unless a series of highly unlikely events occurred in tandem he would be _alive_ for some time to come. The realization of his impending immortality and the fact that he wouldn’t actually age physically, kind of hit him hard. He projected himself back into his digital room, the place in his head where he could monitor the body but still exist independent of it, and curled up in the corner to cry. He spent a week like that, curled up in the corner of his mind sobbing and lamenting the loss of so much yet to come. And when he was done he brought himself out of his dive and hugged Isaac who was still sitting there, he’d only been diving for a couple of minutes.   
  
“So it looks like I need to make some long term plans with my life.” Stiles smiled before consoling Isaac who was dealing with the concept of his own mortality, really for the first time since his receiving the bite from Derek. They were in a much better mood by the time they jogged back to Stiles’ room, his dad there packing up some of his possession and smiling at him.   
  
“Guess what champ, they said your last test came back perfect, and you’re ready to come home. Lydia and Danny were nice enough to set up the cyber link so you can project around the house if you need to.” He handed Stiles a printed QR code that Danny had given him. Stiles scanned it in and found the house added to his locations list. He projected in and was happy with how they’d set it up so he could be in every room of the house if he needed to.   
  
“Looks great. I can’t wait to get home.” Stiles smiled, then paused, a flash of the crash in his mind. “I’ve not asked… my baby?” He bit his lip and looked around.   
  
“Derek’s almost got it looking like a car again.” Isaac supplied with a smile after a long pause of everyone in the room being entirely too quiet for good news. After swatting Isaac on the back of the head, Stiles fallowed his father out to be signed out, a palm scan latter and Stiles was ridding in the patrol car anxiously awaiting being home again. He’d learned to control his emotions better as they had been dialing up his ability to feel them till they were at normal levels. He still felt like he was much more calm then he had been in his entire life. But he chalked that up to the nuero processors not having a setting for ADHD. Sure they were programmed to mimic how Stiles thought and functioned before, but they didn’t have a way to adequately describe ADHD for a computerized brain yet. And some how Stiles felt that was a good thing. At least now he wouldn’t have huge medical bills and pricey medications to pay for.   
  
Stiles carried the few boxes of books and things back up to his room, kind of awed at how nice it was to be back home. His dad had an early morning the next morning so he bid Stiles good night and headed to bed. Stiles lounged around for a bit and was finally alone so he decided to get some quality time in with his new body and see if he still had the same triggers sexually. He qued up some porn on his laptop and as soon as he hit play the screen pixilated.   
  
“What the hell?” Stiles frowned. He closed out and tried another video, but the same thing. He finally tried streaming porn from the internet and got the same thing. Getting frustrated he looked up the problem and realized that no one had bothered to shut off his parental lock out functions for digital media. He could watch all the live porn he wanted, but any images or videos were off limits. That seemed fucked up to him. He shrugged it off and decided to take care of himself and try getting off with out any visual stimuli. He took his cloths off, his cock already expanding. And as he reached for himself his hand stopped and moved away. He frowned at it and tried again and again. Eventually he discovered that there was a parental lock out on any self initiated sexual contact. He couldn’t even masturbate with out being ordered to. That was frustrating. He was about to call Scott and get him to give him an order to do it when he noticed a sub text listing who had to give him permission. Glaring at the words “authorized property owner” Stiles gave thought to waking his dad up. But gave in to just waiting. He could wait.   
  
Around four am the Sheriff woke up and left his room for the bathroom to find his son sitting in a pair of sleep pants outside his bedroom door. He frowned for a minute and wiped the sleep from his eyes. “Stiles?” Jon asked carefully hoping something wasn’t wrong.   
  
“There are parental lock outs on a few… functions.” Stiles blushed; Jon looked down at him confused.   
  
“I need you to give me permission to watch porn and jerk off.” Stiles looked away, his face very red.   
  
“This will make punishing you more effective I think.” Jon chuckled under his breath as he spoke. “I give you permission to watch porn in any format and to pleasure your body when you want to, and you don’t have to ask permission again unless you are grounded.” Stiles noticed the locks in his mind unlock and he smiled.   
  
“Thanks dad.” Stiles started to get up, the tent in his sleep pants very apparent.   
  
“Just, can you keep it down till after I’m out of the house. I don’t mind you doing it at all, I would just prefer if you could please keep the noise level down till I’m out the door. That way you can have the house to yourself and really take care of your needs then.” Jon was getting better after weeks of practicing how not to make things an order.   
  
“Okay Dad.” Stiles smiled and walked off to his room.   
  
“Who ever designed some of these rules clearly wanted to humiliate the Synthetics.” Jon shook his head and headed off for a shower, and to try not to think about the fact that Stiles was probably masturbating. Granted he’d kind of always assumed that’s what his son was doing. Ever since the boy had learned about it in health class years ago, it’d been his favorite way to deal with his stress and to focus. And having walked in on Stiles once, Jon had no desire to ever do so again. He was soon done with his shower and out of the house faster then he’d been in a long time, a series of police tasks would keep his mind off of this morning.   
  
While Stiles on the other hand spent the day watching porn and testing his limits on his new body.   Which is how five and a half hours into his masturbatathon, he broke his favorite dildo in half and decided it was time to go to the local sex store to get some new toys that could handle the wear and tear of his new body. Stiles pauses as he dresses to go to the sex shop. He mentally looks at his contact list. Isaac and he are closer now, but he’s not sure if Isaac is ready for a trip to the sex shop. Scott has begged him two or three times never to have to go back there. He settles on Jackson’s number for some reason.   
  
_Hey was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit._ Stiles texted him from his cybernetic mind as he finished getting dressed.   
  
_What’d you have in mind?_ Jackson replies.   
  
_Was thinking about getting some new toys at Cassie’s Emporium, want to tag along and help me pick out something that my Synth body can’t break easily?_ Stiles fires off.   
  
_You’re asking me to go sex toy shopping with you?_   
  
_Hanging out, shopping, and me looking at dildos, yeah sounds like a good time to me._ Stiles smiled.   
  
_You have a twisted sense of humor. I’m in. I’ll pick you up in a bit, was running errands today and am not too far from your house now._ _That just begs the question what could you possibly be doing on this end of town?_ Stiles brought up a map and tracked his text to an area about four blocks south of where he lived. There wasn’t much down there.   
  
_I may have been meeting a guy for sex._ Jackson was hooking up with a guy down in the sleazy part of town? That raised a whole other series of questions in Stiles’ mind. But he pushed that away and texted back.   
  
_K, I’ll be out in a sec._ Stiles closed the window in his mind and finished getting dressed. He wondered if he could get Jackson to blush the way he had Scott. Granted he’d had Scott digitally scanning sex toys for his avatar… so maybe it was more about getting things you knew your best friend was going to put up his butt… Stiles shrugged and went outside to wait for Jackson to pull up. He was sitting on the curb when Jackson’s car pulled up and parked in front of him. Jackson looked at him and frowned.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Nothing… it’s…nothing.” Jackson looked away, carefully not looking at Stiles.   
  
“I know we didn’t get to see much of each other in the hospital… and I know we’ve never been that close… but can you at least look at me while you give me a ride once in a while?” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Look it’s… the smell is going to take some getting used to.”   
  
“Smell?” Stiles sniffed himself, he’d installed some of the patches for his senses, and he could detect some scents on him but nothing bad. “What smell?”   
  
“Like fine Italian leather and French pressed espresso… why do you smell like that?” Jackson looked at Stiles’ his eyes turning electric blue as his nostrils flared at the scent.   
  
“Jackson, what are you talking about… I can’t smell anything like that?” Stiles looked worried.   
  
“You… you really can’t?” Jackson frowned harder as he looked Stiles up and down. “Because it makes me want to …” Jackson stopped short, his face deep red as he blushed hard.   
  
“Want to what?”   
  
“It’s nothing.” Jackson turned back around and started the car and tried to focus on driving. Stiles looked at him carefully, switching over to his higher senses to try to get a sense of what was bothering Jackson so much. His heightened eyes could detect elevated heat and blood flow to Jackson’s body, his sense of smell picked up the arousal and pheromones that Jackson was putting out. Slowly it dawned on Stiles exactly what was happening. For what ever reason Jackson was going into heat, but he seemed to have found his mate. Stiles looked at Jackson and felt himself blushing. Jackson couldn’t be into him… could he? There was a sure fire way to test it. He put his hand behind Jackson’s neck and rubbed a firm but small circular path into the back of Jackson’s neck. Jackson pulled the car over sharply, his eyes dilated and his pants tented as he gripped the steering wheel like it was the only real thing in the world right then.   
  
“What are you doing…” Jackson panted out as he tried to regain control over himself, failing utterly in the process.   
  
“Just testing a theory.” Stiles smiled warmly at Jackson, not sure exactly what to do with this information. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Jackson to be honest if he was honest with himself anyways. Some part of him seemed to have ideas of it’s own. He leaned in and licked along Jackson’s neck like it was habit, and Jackson let out a long low whimpering growl, turning into a needy whimper when Stiles pulled back. “Yep. You taste amazing.” Stiles bit his lip lightly and looked into Jackson’s lust blown eyes. “Jackson, help me with the shopping and then we come back to my place and you and I … we can explore where this takes us.” Jackson nodded his movements jerky and confused. “But I want you to know I like you too.” He kissed Jackson while putting his hand on Jackson’s straining crotch. Jackson gave a deep growl of need before they parted. “You good to drive or do I need to take care of this first?” He squeezed Jackson’s crotch and grinned.   
  
“S-stiles…” Jackson’s voice broke.   
  
“Clearly I need to see about this first.” He leaned in and kissed Jackson before reaching across and dropping the seat back so that he had more room. His hands skillfully unzipping Jackson’s jeans as he made out with him. Once he had the werewolf’s cock fished out of his boxers and out in the open, his hand flicking a thumb across the exposed head as he pulled the foreskin back he smiled into the moan he was swallowing from Jackson. “Nice and big.” Stiles pulled back on Jackson’s lower lip as he pulled away before delving down and sucking the swollen knob into his mouth. Using some mental suggestions from his favorite porns, Stiles soon has Jackson writhing and cursing as he worked him over. Stiles was balls deep on Jackson’s solid piece of man meat when Jackson made a strangling noise and came down Stiles’ throat. Stiles kept sucking for all he was worth till Jackson’s orgasm subsided. Eventually tucking the spent dick back in Jackson’s underwear and jeans before smiling at him. “Ready to go shopping?” Jackson gave a muted nod before driving the car the rest of the way to the shop. Once they parked Jackson kept looking down like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.   
  
“Listen… about… about that…” Jackson started.   
  
“Shh.” Stiles put his fingers to Jackson’s lips. “Listen. I might not have noticed if I was still human, and it might not have happened if I was still human. But you’re in heat because you’re around your mate. Your wolf can tell I’m supposed to be your mate, and has decided. I know that’s a lot of ideas to kind of go all together at once. I understand if you need some time. But I also know from the research and Peter’s database and the bestiary that you’re going to need to breed with me a LOT to be able to function. So… I’m going to go in here, get some toys, you can come too if you want, maybe pick up some stuff to use together…” Jackson blushed. “And then we’re going to go back to my house and we’ll have fun for the rest of the night, even if there’s no sex, we’ll hang out, eat, get to know each other a bit better. What ever it takes to help you.” Stiles leaned in and let Jackson scent himself against Stiles. “Are you coming with me?”   
  
“Yes.” Jackson nodded vigorously as he stepped out of the car before locking the doors. He fallowed Stiles into the almost clinically clean shop, which seemed to be a soft off white for the walls. Stiles only stepped a few feet into the shop when a blue light flashed and the guy behind the registered pointed to a sign on the wall.   
  


_Synthetics are not allowed clothing beyond this point._

  Stiles shrugged and started undressing. As his slightly tanned ass came into view he could smell Jackson’s arousal. But once he was naked he walked over to the bins the shop had set up to house the Synths’ clothing while they shopped. He could smell not just Jackson’s arousal at his nudity but some of the patrons. Jackson let his eyes go electric blue as they looked at him, letting them know he was a wolf. He leaned in to where Stiles could hear him, and looked him right in the eyes.   
  
“Pack out ranks strangers, no one here can give you orders unless it’s something you want to follow.” Stiles nodded and smiled at Jackson for thinking of that. Of course not 10 minutes into their shopping a large man tried to order Stiles into a sexual situation and he told the guy to fuck off. He got kind of mad and then pointed to Jackson.   
  
“My owner doesn’t want me having sex with anyone but this guy. No exceptions.” Stiles responded before starting to walk off.   
  
“Then suck his dick then.” Stiles froze and soon found himself giving Jackson one of the dirtiest blow jobs he could ever imagine before Jackson emptied in him. And he put Jackson back in his pants.   
  
“Thanks, but no more sex right now, werewolf and all but some parts get extra tender. And you’ll be forcing me to have sex against my will, which last time I checked WAS against the law.” He let his eyes flash.   
  
“What ever.” The big guy huffed and left them alone. Stiles pats Jackson on the back and goes back to selecting his toys. Thankfully they have a section of Synth safe products. He selects a few vibrators, masturbators, cock rings, and a few other odds and ends and goes up to the counter with his selection. Once he’s run up they bring out a palm scanner. He places his palm on it and interacts with the device to pay for his purchases out of his bank account. Once it’s all paid he heads out with Jackson, picking up his cloths on the way and stopping once outside to get dressed. He looked over at Jackson who was decidedly trying every hard not to look at his glorious ass.   
  
“You can look you know.” Stiles smiled leaning over so his ass is still on display, and turns his head a little to look at the hungry look on Jackson’s face. “Listen, like I said, we can either get to know each other by hanging out or we can jump into the sex if that’s what you want…” Stiles took Jackson’s hand in his and walked them towards the car.   
  
“I’m not sure what I want.” Jackson frowned, stopping to unlock the car and reach across to open Stiles’ door before starting the engine.   
  
“It’s okay not to know too.” Stiles put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.   
  
“I just… always thought Lydia…” Jackson made a small noise in the back of his throat.   
  
“You weren’t expecting to have it be me, at all were you?” Jackson shook his head. “Well, I’m not opposed to the idea of being your mate.” Stiles smiled back at Jackson. “But I think you’re going to need as much time as your body will let you have.” He squeezed Jackson’s shoulder and stroked his arm, knowing how the physical contact kept the needs at bay for a short period of time. He’d take every second they could buy to help Jackson prepare for what his body was about to make him go through. As they pulled up to Stiles’ house they were met with an unusual sight, Isaac, shirtless, his body flush, as he scratched himself and paced back and forth, his movements jerky and spastic as he tried to control himself. His eyes stuck in full wolf mode.   
  
“Isaac?” Stiles asked as he stepped out of the car.   
  
“Stiles! What’s wrong with me?” He whimpered rushing up to nuzzle against Stiles. “Fuck… why do you smell so good…” He whimpered harder. “You smell like Jackson and candy… and it’s perfect.” He just kept rubbing himself against Stiles.   
  
“Uh, just stick close for a sec, both of you.” Stiles went into his digital space and dialed Scott and Derek and put them on a conference call.   
  
“What’s up Stiles?” Scott answered.   
  
“Why am I in this call?” Derek said curtly.   
  
“I have both Jackson and Isaac going into heat over me at my house right now.” Stiles replied as he sighed. “How are they in heat with me… both of them?”   
  
“I didn’t know we could do the poly thing as wolves.” Scott sounded curious.   
  
“It’s rare, but it does happen.” Derek sighed. “How are they with each other?” Stiles peaked back into the real world display.   
  
“Isaac’s all snuggly and happy that I smell like Jackson, Jackson’s still a little freaked out that his mate’s a boy and that the boy is me.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Try a group cuddle, it’ll help.” Derek supplied.   
  
“Not a bad idea. Do you need me to come over to mitigate?” Scott asked.   
  
“Sure, come by and check on us, if we don’t answer the door we’re having sex. If one of us answers the door, come on in.” Stiles hung up and squeezed the two wolf boys on either side of him before leading them into the house, his wireless network adapter allowing him to interface with the house’s locking system and unlock the house. He brought them into the front room and had them sit on the sofa while he sat between them. It doesn’t take long before the two of them are cuddling into him and he pulls his shirt off to maximize the cuddling, his own body responding to the touching, if not the heat. In a corner of his mind he wonders if that’s because while his personality, his mind, and most everything that makes him Stiles is in this new body… he’s not sure if his soul or his spark came along with it. He’s worried about that a little but right now as these two become more and more enthralled with him; the more he realizes that maybe something is missing.   
  
Elsewhere, across town, a hooded figure is crouched over a fresh grave, gathering soil and weighing it in a pale bare hand. A twig snaps and the person turns, hissing at the intruder, Jon Stilinski stands there in his work uniform unphased by the hissing person crouching over the grave. Glowing amber eyes shining out of the dark hood.   
  
“I was right then.” He said plainly as he opened a box he’d gotten out of storage, and revealed a neatly packed earthen jar.   
  
“You were right.” The woman’s voice said from deep in the cloak.   
  
“How long?” Jon handed the jar to the woman.   
  
“A day, two at the most. You’re lucky you called me when you did.” She put the jar squarely on the fresh grave.   
  
“Should I warn…”   
  
“Absolutely not. No one must know I’m here. It would violate countless treaties if anyone knew I had stepped foot in this town again.” She shook her head and turned back to the task at hand. “Run along, I’ll tell you when I’m done.” She sat down at the foot of the grave, leaving Jon to walk away back through the woods to where he’d parked so he wouldn’t be seen.


	2. Compatible software

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is adjusting to his new life status as a replicant with a minor complication, he’s now got two werewolves in heat over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when this chapter will be up. So sleepy today while I’m writing this.

Stiles walked the two softly purring werewolves into his house.  He could feel how warm they both were.  Their heats building and playing off one another.  Silently he was very glad they’d waited till after he’d gotten his new body because there was very little chance his human body would have survived two heats at the same time.  Stiles set a search going for literature on werewolf heats while he directed the boys to the sofa.  He sat between them, their bodies radiating and almost uncomfortable level of heat between them.  He reached over to Jackson and stroked along his thigh, getting a needy whine from the first wolf.  He smiled and turned to Isaac and repeated the process getting the same reaction he smirked.

“Why don’t we get a little bit more comfortable?” Stiles smiled as he kept the page open in his mind of the clothing being a bad thing while in heat.  Both wolves seemed not to know what to do so Stiles peeled his own shirt up leaving his exposed chest bare, it didn’t take long for the wolves to pick up on what he wanted.  He smiled as the boys almost tore their shirts off in their hurry to join him in being shirtless.  Stiles reached down and held one of each of their hands.  Both of them almost instantly seemed to purr as one before looking down at his hands and giving a firm squeeze, when he didn’t react other then to squeeze back they gave a harder squeeze, slowly it seemed to sink in, that though he looked human he could take anything they could dish out.

“My big strong wolves.” Stiles moved his hands up, still holding their hands, and began to caress their tented crotches.  “I want to see your cocks.” Stiles smirked as the boys nodded with vigor, tearing their hands away from him to all but shred their clothing in an attempt to be the first one naked.  Stiles put his hands around their hard cocks and squeezed, eliciting a moan from both of them.  “I’m liking what I see so far.” Stiles grinned as he stroked their cocks, slowly but he could tell from the heat coming off of their bodies they both needed sex fast.  He was just starting to decide on a position that would work best for the three of them when he heard a panicked knock at the door.  Stiles let his eyes unfocus a little as he projected part of his consciousness outside.

“Scott?” Stiles’ projection frowned.

“Let me in Stiles...” Scott’s hair was wet and plastered to his head, his chest was bare and dripping, and he was wearing a pair of loose jogging shorts that his large manhood was filling quite nicely.

“Scott, did you go into heat again?” Stiles looked concerned.

“I don’t know what is happening... One minute I’m fine, the next all I can think about is tearing the jeans off your body so I can fuck you...” He panted.  Stiles nodded and accessed the security system of the door before letting it open to let Scott rush in.  Scott found Isaac and Jackson both naked and in Stiles’ hands as his friend came back to himself.

“So I managed to trigger all three of you?” Stiles frowned.  “That shouldn’t be possible.”

“Less talking more fucking.” Scott said as his eyes went alpha red.

“Then take my pants off of me Scotty.” Stiles challenged, the alpha gave a growl and made good to his promise to tear the jeans off of Stiles’ body.  He pulled on the fabric bursting the seams and throwing the tattered remains off into a corner he set about going down on Stiles as he worked his fingers into Stiles’ ass.  Stiles moaned, feeling himself lube up back there as Scott went to town.  He felt his face heating up as Jackson went for his mouth, licking and kissing his lips before Isaac latched on to a nipple and began to gently tug with his teeth.

“Fuuck..” Stiles voice came out ragged in between nips of Jackson’s mouth on his.

“Need in you.” Scott growled as he looked up at Stiles, his eyes bright red.

“Go for it big boy.” Stiles looked back at Scott who stood up, his jogging shorts coming off of him as he took himself in hand and aimed himself against Stiles’ exposed hole.  With one swift movement Scott slammed in home causing Stiles’ breath to catch, at least that’s what it sounded like as his eyes seemed to roll back into his skull for a moment.  Scott was panting, his skin felt like it was on fire from the sensation of being this far into Stiles.  Jackson pulled back from the kiss to join Isaac with holding Stiles’ own impressive manhood.  They slowly worked their hands in tandem up and down the solid mass of synthetic flesh.

“Fuck...” Stiles panted, his mind surrounded by pleasure for the first time in his life.  Then he looked down to find Jackson and Isaac making out around his cock.  Their tongues battling for who would be the top and who would have more of Stiles in their mouth.  Fuck watching them kiss like that was close to bringing him already, never mind the rather impressive job Scott was making of his ass... Stiles let his head lull to the side and his eyes got unfocused.  He was creating digital duplicates of the boys in his mind to double his pleasure.  His face flush he set the digital replicas to mirror their real life counter parts.

Their three way heat in a fourway sex scene wouldn’t let their young bound bodies carry the tension for long, Stiles wasn’t even remotely sure which one of them went first.  But in a pounding crescendo, all four of them orgasmed at nearly the same time, all eight of them if you count the digital copies in Stiles’ head who were helping distract his mind on top of what his body was doing.  But it was some where in the den of pleasure and exploding love that he felt it.  At first it felt like a twinge, like a muscle he hadn’t used in a long time was trying to tell him it needed flexed more often.  That twinge became a tug that slowly grew more insistent till it was like someone was clawing at him to come to them.  He wasn’t sure how long they’d been laying there.  A naked puppy pile on the floor.  But he felt his body drawn up as if strings were attached to his lips and he was suddenly just standing there looking up, lost and confused.

“Stiles?” Isaac looked up a little confused.

“Not... Sure...” Stiles frowned at his arm that was raised to the ceiling.

“What’s happening?” Jackson raised his head off of Scott’s chest to look at the ceiling wondering what Stiles was trying to reach.

“Dunno... I think it’s magic.” Stiles frowned.  He hadn’t felt magic since he woke up in this new body.  He’d silently chalked it up to synthetic bodies not being able to preform magic and left it at that.  A little sad but he had lived most of his life with out the spark of magic he had being active, he could live his life again with out it, even if he missed it horribly every day.  But it was as if someone had flipped a switch and once on he wasn’t just connected to the magic again, he was... Caught up in it.

“What kind of magic?” Scott sat up, a hand on Isaac’s hand and Jackson’s thigh as he sat there.

“Dunno... I...” His eyes went blue as inside his digital world it was just him again, him and the swirling mess of symbols and data trying to make sense of the magic that was happening.  There was a symbol forming in the back of his mind.  He wasn’t sure what it was... What it did... He couldn’t even see it that clearly... All he knew was it was there and it was doing something to him.

“Stiles?” Scott was raising up, his hand on Stiles’ thigh.

“It’s so pretty....” Stiles’ eyes were wide as he looked into something that only he could see.

“Isaac call Deaton.” Scott glanced at Isaac who nodded.  “Jackson call the Sheriff.”

“Right.” Jackson scurried over to his cell phone and started dialing as Isaac did the same from his phone.

“What are you seeing Stiles?” Scott pulled his hand back, feeling like he’d dipped it in fire, looking at his finger he could see blue lights going under and through Stiles’ skin.

“It’s like fire and water... All at once... I... Gods...” Stiles shivered.

“What’s up Jackson?” The Sheriff’s voice was chipper.

“Stiles is reacting to some kind of magic...” Jackson’s worry bled into his voice.

“I’ll be home in a few minutes, Deaton on his way yet?” The Sheriff could be heard moving around in his office.

“Isaac’s on with him now.”

“Tell him he needs to call Tonya on his way there.” The line went dead.  Jackson made a gesture for Isaac’s phone.

“Hey Deaton, The Sheriff said you should call someone called Tonya on your way here?” Jackson sounded worried.

“My gods...” Deaton hung up before he could ask anymore question.

“Who the hell is Tonya?” Jackson tried to control his temper.

“Stiles has an Aunt Tonya, but why would they want her called?” Scott frowned.

“Dunno, but they both acted like they knew more about what was going on then we do.” He moved closer to Stiles, his hands wanting to touch him and stroke along his body.  Isaac had come back and was doing the same as was Scott.

“I can’t stop touching him either.” Scott said where his hands were throbbing with black veins now.

“The pain... Where’s it coming from...?” Isaac’s eyes were wide  and almost swallowed in blackness.

“Not sure... I don’t like this magic making him this out of it and flooding him with pleasure and pain like this.”  Scott looked down at the raging erection that Stiles was sporting.

“Do you smell that?” Jackson frowned, his brow wrinkling as the smell got stronger.

“It seems to be coming from everywhere...” Scott scented the air, trying to determine where the smell was coming from.

“I suggest you step away from him.” A hooded figure stood in the doorway.  They turned amber and crimson eyes upon the figure who’s own eyes went amber in the dark gloom of her hood.  “I get that you’re bonded.  But if you don’t step back you might now like what comes of it.” She pulled back the hood as Deaton and Jon walked through the door looking at each other and her.

“I thought you said we had a couple days.” Jon gave her a dark look.

“A couple days for what?” Deaton looked hostile towards them both.

“The machine that saved Stiles’ mind did not capture his soul.  His soul has been trapped in a nether place, devoid of thought and consciousness... While his mind is held inside this form.  I’m simply doing the kindness that _you_ should have done as a druid.” She looked pointedly at Deaton.  “I was called in to fix what you clearly didn’t even think was an issue.”

“I do not meddle in the affairs of one’s soul...” Deaton started.

“Poor novice Druid, unable to tap the greater strength since his tree was cut down.” She turned harsh eyes on him.  “Though this one helped restore the tree to life... His ember was always bright, but to burn with this power... Is unheard of.  Between his own magic and mine, and that of your tree...” She shook her head.  “Things are happening much more differently then we assumed.” She turned to Jon.  “Claudia kept a black bag in the hall closet, the one I gave her.  Is it still there?” Jon nodded.  She strode off, leaving the cloak behind revealing a tall woman with hair so black it bled to red in places wearing some sort of tribal clothing as she opened the closet and grasped the bag on the first try.  “I gave her this just in case.” She tapped the bag with her long fingers and it opened with an audible gasp of air.  She reached in and pulled out a jar of dust that was swirling in a small storm inside the glass.  “I was afraid of that.” She picked up the jar with both hands, held it above her head and the room became dark, the glow of Stiles and the glow of the jar the only light in the room as it seemed to pulse in time with Stiles’ light.

“Who are you?” Scott growled.

“The one who will save him.” She looked at Stiles.  “Who here is bonded to my nephew?” She arched an eyebrow as all three boys moved towards him.  “So he has become what his mother hoped she was wrong about.” She nodded.  “Then wolves touch your beloved.  Touch his flesh, such as it is and be joined to him.” Scott and the others instinctively put a hand on the nearest part of Stiles’ burning hot body.  “By the old gods, the new gods, the elder ones and the forgotten.  By the tears of the forsaken, and the blood of the damned.  By the branch and river I command thee.” She threw the jar at them.  The glass exploded for a brief moment before being sucked into the twisting storm of dust that was glowing as it spread filling the room surrounding the four of them as she called from outside the circle of the storm.

“By the ancient laws of my people I bind thee, not master to slave, but lover to lover.  I bind thee as tightly as any marriage vow made before the almighty ones.  I bind you to save his soul!” She screamed and the cloud fell down, leaving a pure white line of a circle around the lot of them.  Stiles fell down, crumpling as he went as if someone had knocked him unconscious.  The other three passed out beside him.  On each of them, the hand that had touched stiles, now bore a brand that looked like a sort of woven rune.

“I am guessing that’s what your people call a marriage?” Jon put his gun away that he’d pulled out when the storm had started in his den.

“They are more then married, they are soul bound.  His soul will find it’s way back to his new body and be welcomed now.  He is apart of them as they are him.  And now he will seek them out.  From the prison of his grave to the construct of would be flesh.” She picked up her robe.  “I will check in on him soon, to see how he is adjusting.” She hide within her robes quickly before slipping out the door.

“You can’t trust her.” Deaton scowled.

“She’s doing something.” Jon gave him a dirty look.

“You can not know what you have done here...”

“My wife was one of them Deaton.  You didn’t know Claudia.  She purposely avoided you for a reason.  Same as she did your sister and your whole family.  The Druids look down on her kind.  When the Egyptians took her ancestors who were Druids as slaves and bred them with their mystics they didn’t expect to create a whole new race of magic that didn’t play by either set of rules.  Her sister is more shadow kissed then she was.  But Claudia knew that if our marriage was to work I had to know what I was getting myself into.  There’s a reason I called her the second Stiles died.  I don’t know enough about magic but I do know that science hasn’t figured out how to transfer a soul.  And while I love my son’s mind.  I wanted to make damn sure he was either crossed over or in the new body.  And when I found out he was split like this... I couldn’t handle that pain.  So I asked her to fix it.  And she is.  The Druid magic can channel spirits and deeper magics.  The Egyptian mysticism can awaken the dead.  Together they can do what either side couldn’t before.  Bring my son back to his new body.” He looked over at his son.

“But at what cost?” Deaton frowned.

“One that’s worth it, no mater what it is.”

“I hope you continue to feel that way in the near future.” Deaton turned and left.

***

Sometime later Stiles woke up, and discovered the four of them in a naked heap on the floor laying in a circle of some kind of powder.  He walked towards it and felt something flex.  Magic... Big magic.  He touched it and felt a twinge on his ring finger where there was now a tattoo of runes in the shape of a woven ring around his finger.  He looked down and noticed that each of the boys had a similar tattooed ring of runes to match the sigil burned into their hands.  As he reached towards them he felt the magic leap from him to them and back again.  Like a circuit connecting itself and completing what was needed.  There was power here... Power he wasn’t used to having.  But he also knew that it meant a lot more then he was ready to accept this early in the morning.

Stiles paused and looked at the window.  It was just now sun up.  They’d been asleep all night... On the floor... In the den.. Naked.

“Well I’ll have some explaining to do.” Stiles sighed and walked back to the barrier before walking through it to fix breakfast.  If he was going to have to explain naked four ways to his father and magical wedding ring tattoos he was going to do so on a full stomach.  As he fixed food and coffee the others slowly woke up.  Noticing their nudity and feeling self conscious they searched for something to put over themselves as they sat at the table.  Stiles smiled.

“You do realize we had mind blowing sex yesterday and you were all naked then, right?” He looked at them.

“The heat kind of blinds you to things that make you uncomfortable.” Scott blushed.

“Yeah I know.” He smiled as he served up bacon and eggs to the boys.  “Could be worse.  At least we have sometime to talk about it.” Stiles went back for the coffee.

“Is it always like that?” Isaac asked not looking at anyone but his coffee.

“I don’t know... That was my first....” Jackson said quietly.

“It’s usually more one on one... Not so... Group activity related.” Scott said with a blush as the other two looked at him.

“Scott’s been a wolf almost a year longer then the both of you.  We dealt with his heat before.” Stiles sat down and nibbled on his own food.

“So you two have....” Isaac started but stopped at the possessive growl that came out of Jackson’s throat.

“Not exactly.  I...helped make sure he was in a situation to take care of himself.” Stiles opted to be vague as he looked away from Scott.

“And I begged him not to talk about it... Ever... I mean having to ask your best friend to buy you a vibrator because you need filled and when you regain yourself between waves of pleasure you know you can’t ask him to just mount you.”

“And I wasn’t about to just call random guys from the club and go, hey my friend needs mounted by as many guys as he can get in him tonight, fancy a party?” Stiles shook his head.  “So I waited outside and kept watch... And... Tried to be supportive.” He shrugged.  “But when Jackson’s heat went off I had a good idea what to do about it so I was going to take care of him and then you showed up Isaac and then while I’m sorting the two of you out Scott showed up... And then...”

“Magic.” Jackson frowned, his mind coming back to what had happened.

“Yeah I was kind of occupied at the time.  I remember people being here, shouting, a lot of smoke... And woke up with this.” He pointed to his ring tattoo.  “And if I’m going to guess by the runes and what they mean... We got married?”

“Your aunt said it was a binding ritual.” Scott said carefully.

“Ah.  So yeah, married.” Stiles looked at his coffee for a moment.  “Who needs a refill?”  Everyone sheepishly raised their hand.  “Right.” Stiles got up and could feel hungry eyes following him as he refilled mugs.  “So we need to have a talk while we’re all still level headed.  The magic... Is going to make this a lot more complicated then just the three of you in heat.”

“How much more?” Isaac frowned.

“Like this.” Stiles reached out his hand and the tattoo glowed as did that of Isaac making Isaac and Stiles whimper.  Jackson reached out protectively and his tattoo joined the others as Scott did the same.  They all whimpered when Stiles pulled back, his own voice breathy.  “The magic joins us body, mind, and spirit in a way that will let me share your heat... So this is going to get complicated fast with us all trying to get sex.  But I kind of want to know who likes what so I can try to make it happen with in reason for everyone. Because this...” He motioned to all of them.  “Only works if we’re open and honest with each other.  He looked at Jackson feeling a pull there.

“What?” He snapped.

“No getting sullen.” Stiles put his hand on Jackson’s feeling how guilty he felt for being jealous of the others, but how hungry he was for something to call his own, someone to call his own.  Stiles petted his hand. “You’re not alone, and you never will be.  You don’t just get someone.  You get someones.” He smiled softly as he held Jackson’s hand, their tattoos glowing in unison.

“We’re going to have to figure out how to... Deal with this in public...” Scott motioned to their hands.

“Yeah... I’m not sure how to do that just yet.  Let’s focus on the here and now and things we can actually work with because this is going to get big fast.” Stiles waited till Jackson was calm enough before letting go.  “So... Since I’m the one who had this big idea, I’ll go first.” Stiles smiled at them.  “Scott knows from my collection of sex toys that he was kind enough to scan into my virtual space that I’m all about my butt getting some action.” Everyone glanced over at Scott who blushed.  “In fact Jackson took me out shopping for toys that can withstand my new strength and muscles because I needed something that could go the distance.” Stiles blushed a little.  “You haven’t felt embarrassment till you’ve broken a dildo before.”

“I’m glad I went.” Jackson smiled, stroking Stiles’ hand.

“Was that where you guys were coming from?” Isaac blushed a little.

“Yeah, we’d just come back from this sex toy shop that Jackson knew about, and they had this stupid rule about people in my situation not being allowed clothing.” Stiles tried to play it off but he felt a tug and put his hand on Isaac’s hand, their connection flared.  “You like that... A lot.....” He blinked at Isaac.

“I like the idea of dominating you... Making you walk around naked and hard ready to have your ass pounded...” Isaac blushed after he realized he’d said that aloud.

“So that just made me hot.” Scott blushed.

“You’re into being dominated?” Isaac looked confused.  “I mean I thought ... Alpha and all...”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.  All I know is I really like it when I get spanked and being made to follow orders.  It takes me out of my normal head space and puts me in a nice fuzzy place.” He smiles.

“Alison?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah.  She had this thing for dog collars....” He blushed.

“Yeah we wouldn’t have worked out then.  I’d have wanted her in the collar...” Isaac looked hungry at Scott, looking straight at his neck.

“What?” Scott blushed.

“Just picturing you in nothing but one of her dog collars...” Isaac smirked.

“Oh.” Scott smiled shyly.

“I’m not entirely sure what I like.  I mean... Lydia and I worked at times but sometimes we’d butt heads when we both tried to get our way.” Jackson frowned at his coffee.

“Maybe you’re more of a switch hitter.  You like being on top some of the time, and some of the time you like being taken care of like a good bottom.” Stiles smiled softly.

“That’s a thing?” Jackson looked unsure.

“Totally.  Some people like both equally.  It’s perfectly fine to like giving and receiving.  And we can all be open to trying new things.  I mean... I’m not sure about the dog collar... Because that doesn’t do much for me personally.  But clearly it pushes buttons for both of you.” He gestured to Scott and Isaac.

“So... Do we do that on our own time or as a group... Are we allowed to just be one on one with anyone in the group?” Isaac bit his lip.

“That’s actually a really good question.” Stiles thought about it.  “How about a two week trial period.  We talk about what we’re going to do and we see what works and what doesn’t?” They nodded.  “For now it’ll probably be a big group puppy pile with the three of you in heat.  But once that’s over with I think maybe a group date night and maybe a few nights where we go one on one might help us bond more.” Stiles watched them nod.

“I suppose the next question is... Are we moving in together?” Jackson looked at the group who looked confused.  “We’re married... But we’re technically under aged.  My parents want to London soon... And Isaac’s living with Scott and his family.  Do we move in with Scott and live there?  Do we move in here?  Because Stiles is still legal property of the Sheriff so he has final say on where Stiles lives legally.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that.” Isaac frowned.

“I mean... Do you guys want me to move in?” Jackson bit his lip looking at the table more then them, afraid of what he’d see.

“Oh hell yes.” Scott and Isaac said almost at the same time, making Jackson look up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.  I mean... It just feels wrong to even think about not living with you.” Scott reached out and touched Jackson, their runes flaring to life at the contact, their eyes going wide as they shared each other’s emotions just then.  Isaac leaned forward and put his hand on theirs joining the connection.  Their eyes bled into their wolves as they looked at one another, their heat revving up inside them. And when Stiles put his hand on their joined hands it sparked beyond anything they had thought they could feel just moments before.  Food was forgotten half eaten as Isaac stood up and began to drink down Scott’s lips hungrily devouring him down as Jackson crawled onto Stiles’ lap and began to make out with him with a fiery passion.  Jackson’s arm snaked back and made contact with Scott’s hand completing the circuit between the four of them.  The magic rode them as they sat there drinking in their love for one another and riding the passion that was only building up.  And it didn’t take long for them to decide as one to go back to their nest of pillows and cushions in the center of the circle of that powder to continue their coupling.

***

Tonya was in her robes standing guard around Stiles’ grave.  Circles of salt, brick dust, mountain ash, sage, and more encircled it.  She wasn’t taking chances, not with the child already having gained his familiars without his soul being present.  They’d felt her pull his soul out of it’s prison and they’d been drawn to him to give him the strength needed to survive.  The child was strong yet.  But she wasn’t going to risk anyone else harming him while she waited for him to crawl from his grave.  She opened her eyes and looked into the afternoon light and felt the chill of something stirring in the darkness under the trees.

“Come at me then.” She said over her shoulder as a dark figure rushed at the wall of herbs and magic and slammed into it like a tidal wave, she felt the pressure of it swell around her and the grave trying to crush the walls she’d laid down to keep it safe.  She saw eyes in the darkness.  A dark purple burning fire of eyes that seemed to pace back and forth in the almost midnight darkness round about the circles she’d cast.  They were holding, but she wasn’t sure how much longer they would hold out against this... What ever it was.

“You do not know what you have done witch.” A voice like black velvet and midnight spoke out of the mist.

“I know a great many things, and I know you are here for the boy’s soul.  I can’t allow you to have it.” She stood her ground facing the pacing thing.

“For his soul?” The voice echoed as the shapeless head seemed to cock to one side.  “no.” It whispered.  “I’m not here for his soul.  I’ve had it already.  No... I am here because you have beckoned unto me from the darkness, calling me forth with your pitiful spells."

“Who are you creature?  State your name spirit.” She shouted at him.  For the voice was definitely male.

“I have had many names...” The voice seemed to grow more firm.  “And until you cast your spell I was happy in my banishment from this place... Even now I am not truly here.” He slammed his power into her wall and the magic did not yield to him.  “No I am caught and bound, banished to a place where even your twisted arts can not reach.  But I was whole when the boy died.  Finally and completely whole.  And you seek to tear me asunder once more and bring him back to the living?  NO!” He growled as the power flared, some of the rings blowing away now.  “I will not submit to you!” He screamed again.

“How are you bound to this boy?” She wondered after the spirit, wondered if there was more to this whole situation then the boy’s father had told her.

“I possessed him once.  I wore his skin as my own face and told such delicious lies to his friends and caused them so much joyous pain that it was like milk and honey from on high raining out of their bleeding flesh.  Oh how I enjoyed the chaos I wrought upon this world riding his soul and flesh and torturing his mind till he was my prisoner with in his own flesh willingly my servant.” The voice laughed, taking more and more of a solid shape as it spoke, till the sea of tepid blackness sucked in to a dull grey mist leaving Stiles standing there in a long black cloak, his hair slightly spiked and his eyes marred by dark circles and silvery purple eyes.  “I was his and he was mine, long before their bond was struck.” He hissed, slamming his fist upon the wall and watching it crack, the next line of herbs blowing away.

“Stiles?”

“No you stupid witch.  I am what owned the boy body and soul.  I am Void, for I am from the empty wastes of the darkness and am older then even your breed has claim upon this fetid pool of dust and mire.” He slammed his fist again, only two barriers remaining around her.

“What would you have me do then Void?” She asked watching as he slammed into the walls of magic cracking them as he went.

“I would see you dead witch, see your magic stopped and see his soul trapped like mine forever rather then return to a living body.” He growled as he shattered the next wall.

“I do not see this happening.” Tonya stood her ground, watching as but one layer of magic stood between them.  He smirked as he stepped up closer, and put his hand on the last barrier, pushing as his eyes shown in the flaring blue light of the mountain ash as it began to fight against him, for all the good it would do.

“I don’t believe your spells will hold much longer witch.  And then you’ll be mine to ride till your spell breaks and I am put back with in my cage.”

“Do you think yourself strong enough to ride a lowly witch as I?” She cocked her head to the side.

“You are naught but a witch and not even a proper one at that.  Barely a hedge by the smell of you.” He hissed as he rolled back and slammed into the wall of light and magic, tearing it apart as he slammed in, blowing the mountain ash away as he stood there, a little winded and smirking as he stepped closer to her, his feet bare in the rapidly dying grass.  “You see, you’re not match for me.”

“And if I was but a hedge witch or even a trained witch.. I would be given pause.” She put a hand to an amulet she wore but tore it off and threw it on the grave.  Instantly the air became heavy with power.  “It’s true fox that you’re magic and darkness are old and powerful... And with fear and pain you grow.  But I do not fear you.  I do not hurt for you.  I do not bleed for you.” She stepped forward and grabbed him by the throat.  His face growing ashen as she held him aloft.  “I am nothing to you but the bringer of your own pain.  You tortured the boy you claim?  Then you have earned your pain.” Her eyes flashed a burning amber in color.  “For I am not a witch.  I am shadow kissed, and I will see you burn for harming my nephew.” Void’s eyes went wide as her face seemed to melt into a skeletal shape, her amber eyes flames in empty sockets.  “I am the shadow that divides the light from the dark.  I am the shade at twilight.  And I am that which fears neither darkness nor light in this or any other world.” She hissed through her bony face and as she spoke his body seemed to catch fire.  Burning with a strange blue white light as it burned along his limbs.

And Void screamed.  His body wracked with pain and torment like he’d only dreamed of inflicting upon others, he now screamed till he couldn’t draw breath and upon catching his breath only returned to screaming once more till she dropped him.  His arms and legs ruined charred twisted things that hung limply and useless at his side as he lay there, a broken thing discarded by a greater power like a child tossing a broken toy aside.  He looked up at her, true fear in his eyes that he’d not felt in hundreds of years.

“What are you?” He whispered.

“I am beyond you.” She turned to him one last time.  “And if you threaten those hold I dear ever again.  I will be the last thing you see.” Her hand had gone skeletal and grey, dark, almost etched markings carved in her bone like hands.  “BEGONE SPIRIT.” She lunged her hand into his chest and something in Void snapped as he caved in on himself vanishing in a plume of ash and dust sinking into the once again lush grass of the grave.  She reached over and picked up her amulet and put it on, once again looking perfectly normal.  She picked up her cloak and donned it once more before carefully redrawing her circles.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” She whispered to the grave, where a faint white light was starting to form.  “I know your mother never wanted to show you what we could become if we gave ourselves over to the power.  I was picked to be high priestess of our family, and she was glad for it.  She found your father and fell in love.  And was blessed by that love.  Everyone who saw them saw she was made better by the love they shared.  It’s why we never judged her for marrying a human.  Or for having you.  You were the light in her eyes child.” She touched the little cloud of light gently.  “And she’d be proud of you.” She smiled softly.  “It was a dark day when she was taken from us.  And I can only imagine how doubly dark the day you died was for your father.  To risk everything and call me... The man was always a fighter.  It’s part of what I liked about him.” She smiled as she cradled Stiles’ soul in her hands, threads of it still coming up from the grave.  It pulsed like a little beating heart in her hands.

“I felt you, you know.  When you used the mountain ash for the first time.  Conjuring a circle and using your spark for the very first time.  It was like someone shouting in a quiet room, all the way across the world where I was meditating.” She looked fondly upon his soul.  “I had hoped you would grow and someday call me to begin your training.  I didn’t expect to feel your death blow through me like the air was taken from a room...” She let herself cry.  “But our kind are deeply tied to one another.  Our magic binds us to one another as so few will ever know.  And those we love with our hearts are bound to us forever.  You just happen to be one of the lucky few you love more then one person.” She whispered into the beating pulse of light.  “And they’re lucky to have you.” She smiled.

And then she saw it.  A strand of purple light woven into part of the white light of his soul.  And she felt it like an echo of the one she’d just banished away.  In that moment she saw the truth, how he’d possessed Stiles when he used death magic for the first and only time.  When he’d marked his soul as a sacrifice to the tree.  And cheated death by the help of his friends.  How he’d been turned and corrupted by the darkness.  Fighting it every step of the way until he believed he’d beaten it into a stalemate, unaware that it was using a fraction of itself to still reek havoc upon those he cared about until the alpha of the pack, the self same one who was now bound to him as husband, had called for him as part of the pack and broken the chains binding him till he’d driven the spirit out.  But it had cost him.  He was dying as the spirit grew stronger.... And they’d made a divine move to surprise the fox and win the day.  But it had left this lingering echo of itself in him. A touch of it’s dark power, a mark upon his soul that she knew she could not remove with out damaging the boy forever.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered into his soul, and let herself weep for what was done and beyond even her power.  Some where in the distance she heard singing and realized she wasn’t alone in the circle anymore.  A long haired woman reached out hands and helped her hold the child’s soul.  She looked up into her sister’s face and felt at peace as they gathered up her nephew’s soul.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this should be a series let me know. I might just make it into one.


End file.
